The day you took my hand till the one you broke my heart
by larissita
Summary: Arthur aime Alfred plus qu'il n'as jamais aimé personne. J'étais pour toi tout comme un dieu, et pour moi t'était ma plus belle création, celle que je gardais jalousement pour moi seule et que je pouvais regarder dormir pendant des heures.
1. Chapter 1

_The day you took my hand till the one you broke my heart_

**Hetalia: axis power qui n'est pas à moi soit dit en passant. D'ailleurs est-ce que je suis la seule à penser qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfictions en français sur Hetalia! Alors pour ceux qui suivent mes deux fictions de Bleach, je sais que je n'ai pas posté je suis désolée mais je suis déjà en train de travailler sur les chapitres d'après et ça ne devrait pas être trop long avant que je les poste peut-être un jour ou deux. Juste pour que vous le sachiez, j'ai eu si mal en écrivant la fin de cette fic que je me suis mise à pleurer alors pas de méchanceté.**

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Je me souviens que trop bien de ce moment-là. Celui où moi et France nous battions pour ta frimousse d'enfant. Peut-être te voulais-je à ce moment pour prouver à Francis que je pouvais être meilleur avec toi, qu'il ne l'avait été avec moi. Ça fait si longtemps, depuis que Roman Empire est disparu, à ce moment-là France était pour moi, le grand frère avec qui on se bat mais qu'on aime de tout son corps. Mais encore une fois cela remonte à il y a bien trop longtemps, tout ce qui reste aujourd'hui c'est l'animosité qui s'intensifie.  
Quand j'ai vu que j'allais perdre face à Francis tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est broyer du noir. J'ai ressenti tellement de bonheur quand tu es venu me voir au lieu de France que j'ai bien faillit pleurer de joie. Tu étais si petit à ce moment-là, mais tu étais incroyablement fort, je savais déjà que tu serais parmi les plus forts. Et quand tu t'es endormi contre moi, je t'aimais déjà plus que toute autre.

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

J'ai fait de mon mieux, je le jure! C'était aussi nouveau pour toi que pour moi mais nous nous en sortions bien. J'avais juré de bien prendre soin de toi et je l'ai fait de toutes mes capacités, j'espère que tu en garde un bon souvenir. Mais au bout de tous ces siècles et de tous les problèmes que nous avons eu depuis, je me le demande bien…

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Je me souviens de nos premiers temps ensembles, tu me semblais si petit. Tu étais toujours si heureux et je voyais dans tes yeux la même admiration que j'avais eue pour mon grand-père et que j'avais ensuite eue pendant quelques temps envers Francis. J'étais pour tout comme un dieu, et pour moi t'était ma plus belle création, celle que je gardais jalousement pour moi seule et que je pouvais regarder dormir pendant des heures.

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

J'ai vu le temps passer, je l'ai senti si douloureusement, je savais clairement qu'un jour tu serais assez grand pour partir mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais garder ma petite création dans mes bras, je volais de nouveau voir le gamin qui essayait d'attraper les étoiles, celui qui rentrait de l'eau car un arc-en-ciel s'était reflété dessus. Celui qui se faufilait dans mon lit quand il y avait orage dehors, celui qui me réveillait parfois car il avait mouillé son lit à cause d'un cauchemar. Celui qui appréciait ma mauvaise nourriture et qui, quand je partais, me regardait faire, les larmes aux yeux après avoir inventer toutes sortes d'excuses pour que je reste.

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes; you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know

Et sans que j'aie eu le temps de m'en rende compte l'enfant que j'avais vu grandir en adolescent tenait une arme contre moi en demandant que je parte. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Étais-je parti trop longtemps? T'étais-tu senti seul? Trahis? Avais-je tout gâché? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? Pourquoi soudainement me détestais-tu? Tout ce que j'avais envie de faire c'était de demander pardon et de te serrer contre moi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, comme avant. Et alors qu'il pleuvait et que les souvenirs en ta compagnie me revenaient en mémoire, alors que c'était à mon tour de t'avoir dans ma mire, alors que j'aurais pu t'enfermer et t'attacher pour que tu ne partes jamais, il m'a été impossible d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Je ne pouvais pas te faire de mal, pas à toi, pas à la chose que j'aimais le plus dans le monde. Alors je t'ai laissé partir, espérant qu'un jour tu reviendrais.

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

«_If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be. » _Alors j'ai attendu encore et encore. Je t'ai vu grandir de plus en plus, je t'ai vu t'espacer de moi, je t'ai vu changer. Et j'ai vu encore plein d'années passer, au point où peu à peu j'en ai perdu le compte. La jalousie m'étouffait, je les voyais t'approcher, te parler, avoir ton attention et tout ce que je pouvais faire s'était me taire. Dans ces moments-là j'avais les instincts du pirate que j'avais un jour été remonté en moi et l'envie furieuse de faire comme avant et prendre tout simplement ce que je voulais me prenais par les tripes. Je te voulais de retour mais je me taisais, et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était retenir et jouer les indifférents, étant pas fois même méchant. J'attendais sans relâche que tu reviennes.

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always.

Et j'attends encore, mais rien ne vient, rien ne viendras, n'est-ce pas? Et je suis encore là à attendre que tu veuille bien regarder derrière toi, que tu rendes enfin compte que je vais de mon mieux pour que tu aille bien même si je ne le dit pas. Que j'ai toujours fait mon possible pour toi, j'attends encore que tu me dises ce que j'ai fait pour te perdre pour que je puisse enfin savoir comment me faire pardonner. Je suis si désolé, tellement désolé…

* * *

_Arthur regarda la personne couchée dans le lit. Cela faisait si longtemps, tellement de siècles, dans quelques temps la petite île d'Angleterre, tout comme Venise, serait totalement couverte par l'eau. Le réchauffement climatique et plein d'autre choses avaient détruit la planète et Arthur malgré toute sa bonne volonté savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Il se pencha doucement par-dessus la forme et avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres puis son front._

_-Goodbye, ma plus belle création, I love you, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelque chose._

_Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Alfred se leva le lendemain avec la ferme intention de parler à Arthur._

_-Je suis désolé Alfred, hier soir j'ai appris que tout comme Feliciano, Arthur n'as pas passé la nuit. D'ailleurs le pauvre Ludwig as du mal à s'en remettre. Il s'est enfermé depuis et refuse de parler à qui que ce soit. Japon a également été détruit et la Grèce, la Turquie le pleurent aussi. Le pauvre allemand se retrouve vraiment seul cette fois-ci. Mais bon, j'espère que ce que t'avais à dire à Arthur n'était pas trop important il vas me manquer, je sais que je ne le montrais pas mais c'était quand même un de mes petits frères. Dans les mauvaises nouvelles, Antonio fait tout son possible pour aider Romano pour qu'il ne connaisse pas le même sort que son frère._

_Avant même que Francis aie finit son speech, Alfred était parti le cœur vide s'enfermer dans sa chambre, tenant entre ces mains un des petits soldats qu'Arthur lui avait donné. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas tout avant?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors là, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de faire ce deuxième chapitre mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser! Bon vous savez évidement qu'Hetalia ou les personnages ne sont pas du tout miens, si ils l'étaient il y aurait moins de blablas et beaucoup plus de Yaoi! Je vous avertis tout de suite, la fin est un peu bof…. Juste dire que j'ai plus d'anti-virus dans mon ordi et que donc je vais écrire plus souvent vu que je ne peux pas faire grande chose d'autres en rapport avec l'internet.**

* * *

_Chapitre 2 (Et Final… Enfin, j'espère):_

_The Day You Came Back_

Tellement d'années… Tellement longtemps. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne restait même plus d'humains, ils avaient foutus en l'air la planète, assez pour qu'ils ne puissent pas y vivre mais pas assez pour tuer la personnification des pays qui n'avaient pas été noyés sous l'eau. Après la destruction de la race humaine, les pays restants s'étaient rassemblés dans le milieu de l'Europe et cohabitaient depuis maintenant quelques millions d'années. Le chauffement climatique avait créée des catastrophes et un manque de ressources incroyable. Une troisième guerre mondiale c'était faite malgré tous leurs efforts. La guerre nucléaire avait tout rasé, il n'y avait guère que eux et quelques bâtiments habitables. La nature avait peu à peu repris son droit.

Ils s'étaient installés dans un petit cartier presqu'intact et cohabitaient, certains travaillaient dans les jardins ou ils faisaient pousser des légumes et des fruits, d'autres allaient chasser les animaux qui s'approchaient trop d'eux, certains faisaient des vêtements et d'autres choses importantes à la vie. Ils habitaient dans une époque coincée à la dernière décennie du 20e siècle. Certes ils ne faisaient plus dans la technologie et habitaient d'une façon bien plus simple. Mais cela faisait du bien après tous les problèmes que la technologie avait apporté, pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient plus de à s'inquiéter de rien.

Depuis quelques centaines maintenant le niveau de l'eau descendait doucement. Créant de l'espoir sur certains visages qui ne s'étaient pas éclairés depuis bien trop longtemps. Ainsi lorsque le soleil se couchait, Ludwig regardait l'horizon semblant attendre que son petit italien apparaisse soudainement. Héraclès fixait le ciel semblant presque vouloir que son Kiku en tombe. Et Alfred se trouvait malgré lui à fixer la forêt s'attendant qu'Arthur en sorte et s'approche de lui pour lui donner sa main comme quand il était encore un enfant sous sa garde.

Le temps s'écoulait, compter le temps était devenu totalement inutile puisqu'ils n'étaient pas affectés par lui. Puis le jour était arrivé, ce moment où l'espoir avait semblé brillé. C'était le début de la soirée et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés autour d'un feu pour manger, le printemps étaient encore un peu frais. À un certain moment, ils s'étaient tout simplement figés.

-Veeeeee….

Cette simple voix avait fait que Ludwig s'était levé et avait couru vers la voix en moins de deux secondes était déjà hors de vue. Rappelant soudainement à tous pourquoi l'Allemagne avait été si forte durant la deuxième et même quelques décennies après jusqu'à la troisième. Pendant ce temps Ludwig avait aperçu une forme qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur. Il se dirigea vers l'homme en souriant, une couleur rouge tintant doucement ces joues. Il était incroyablement heureux de voir son petit Feliciano. L'autre se retourna avec un très grand sourire avant de se jeter dans ces bras et de l'embrasser. Ils avaient attendu si longtemps, qui ne pourrais jamais leur en vouloir? Feliciano finit par lâcher les lèvres du blond heureux comme tout.

-Veeeee… Ça fait si longtemps Ludwig!

-Ja, trop longtemps.

Ils restèrent là un long moment, heureux d'être enfin ensembles. Feliciano portait la tenue qu'il avait porté quand il était avec Ludwig lors de la deuxième guerre sauf qu'il était tout de blanc. Par-dessus il portait ce qui pourrait être une cape, également dont les bordures intérieures étaient des arabesques rouges et dorées et les extérieurs étaient dorées. Il avait encore et toujours cette petite boucle sur la tête faisant sourire l'allemand qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas sauter sur la délicate forme.

-Allez viens, les autres vont être heureux de te voir aussi.

-Dit Ludwig, vous avez des pâtes?

-Non mais je suis sûr que maintenant que tu es là quelqu'un pourra enfin nous en faire.

-Veeeee… Pâtes! Pâtes!

Feliciano était bien trop mignon pour son propre bien. En arrivant au camp, Lovino avait sauté sur ses pieds et était venu serrer son frère, quelques larmes dans les yeux. Tous ceux qui continuaient d'attendre avaient retrouvé un peu d'espoir. Un jour était venu où ce fut au tour de Kiku de revenir vers eux.

Le petit japonais portait un grand kimono bleu décoré d'argent et blanc. Il était arrivé calmement, le sourire paisible qu'il avait déjà eu présent dans son visage. Ces yeux semblèrent s'illuminer doucement en voyant Héraclès qui, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, se mit à courir pour le retrouver. Après des retrouvailles des plus heureuses bien que le visage du japonais soit toujours légèrement neutre. Cette soirée, en fut une de célébration, il ne manquait plus qu'Arthur. Alfred perdait peu à peu sa patience avec le temps qui passait, il voulait vraiment revoir Arthur et pouvoir lui dire les paroles qu'il retenait depuis très longtemps. Ce fut une soirée, bien plus tard qu'il demanda enfin.

-Dites, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que vous étiez dans l'eau?

-…

Un silence général se fit pendant que Kiku pensait à quoi dire. Feliciano continua à faire ces pâtes et la sauce avec les tomates qu'Antonio lui avait données.

-C'est un peu compliqué comme processus… C'est comme disparaître puis renaître, on garde tous nos souvenirs mais nous redevenons qui on était à l'origine... Cela prend le temps que ça prend… C'est comme un renouveau.

Alfred voulait poser d'autres question mais compris qu'il était préférable de ne rien dire. Il avait en effet remarqué qu'avec les années, Kiku avait perdu son calme et Feliciano pleurait plus qu'il ne souriait. Mais quelle était la vraie nature d'Angleterre? Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas montré, Alfred avait remarqué qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à pleurer et se mettre en colère, agressif comme un animal blessé. Peut-être sa vraie nature était celle qu'Alfred avait connu enfant, celle qui souriait toujours de ce sourire qui faisait fondre, celle qui riait doucement, celle qui passait sa main dans ces cheveux et embrassait sont front la nuit avant d'aller dormir contre cette chaleur. Cette même soirée, alors qu'ils mangeaient tous autours d'un très grand feu, un bruit vint de la forêt. Berwald avait été le premier à réagir, se plaçant devant Tino «sa femme» pour le protéger. Mathias avait fait de même avec Lukas en prenant sa double hache au besoin. Tous restèrent glacés, attendant que l'ombre qui avançait vers eux se montre enfin.

Une toge de druide breton avec une cape à capuchon qui tomba quelques secondes après qu'il soit visible pour leurs yeux. Il était à l'orée des arbres, les rayons de lumière qui tombaient doucement sur ces cheveux, rappelant la crinière d'un lion par la couleur. Ces grands yeux verts, ayant la même teinte que les arbres autours de lui, son expression froide lui donnait cet air conquérant et un peu aristocratique comme celui de Rodrich. Arthur se tenait devant eux, un sourire lui étira les lèvres mais il était étrange, un mélange de douceur et de force malgré sa stature plutôt petite. Il leur adressa un simple regard, c'était bien suffisant pour faire soudainement figer Antonio et Francis. Ils venaient tous les deux de se rappeler qui était le vrai Arthur, celui qui conquérait, le pirate et sorcier sans pitié. Peter (Sealand) se leva d'un bon ne remarquant pas trop l'atmosphère un peu tendue, et sauta dans les bras d'Arthur. Il y eu un moment de suspense avant qu'Arthur ne renferme ces bras autours de plus petit en souriant doucement. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Alfred qui cessa de respirer en voyant le sourire de l'anglais, c'était le sourire qu'il avait pensé sien. Ça faisait mal et Alfred se leva au bout de quelques secondes, plus qu'énervé, mais sans le montrer, il avait appris à se tempérer depuis le temps, dans la forêt.

Ce ne fut que bien des heures plus tard que quelqu'un le retrouva, dans le haut d'un arbre.

-Déjà enfant, tu avais tendance à grimper dans les arbres quand tu te fâchais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Arthur?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir celui qui m'as le plus manqué?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je dirais non…

Arthur mis rapidement ces lèvres sur celles d'Alfred, le faisant enfin taire.

* * *

**Kesesesesesese! Voilà enfin! Oui! C'est finis! Alors des commentaires?**


End file.
